Flow
by ChiptuneImpulse
Summary: Ryoji had a puzzle to solve. Aigis knew the answer.


_November 9th, after school._

Aigis had been alone, on the roof of Gekkoukan High, thinking.

It had been a chilly December day, as she saw couples huddle for warmth and felt a cool breeze pass through her blonde hair as well as flow against her black school uniform.

A part of her wanted to observe the couples, but she had learned how to respect someone's privacy and space and instead stared off into the ocean, opposite the city. It reminded her of Yakushima Island and made her feel somewhat comfortable.

One hand met the chain link fence and held it, the other limp by her side.

Her sensors- which had not worked as optimally before November- had not picked up on the person behind her thus that person tapped a finger against her shoulder lightly.

She turned around and gave a glare.

_Ryoji._

The pale, black haired and yellow scarf wearing, boy had been smiling as he put his hands in his pockets as he bounced from heel to toe and back, repeating the process like a wave.

"Ai-chan." He sang.

Aigis kept glaring.

His smile faded as he stared for a good 10 seconds before smiling again.

"Ryoji, why are you here?"

"Oh. We're on a first name basis now?" He grinned and raised an eyebrow. Aigis remained unphased.

"_Why are you here?_" She repeated, considering shooting him but there were others nearby...

"I normally come up here to think when I feel lonely...You were in my usual spot." He said pointing, stopping his rocking motion.

Aigis was caught off guard.

"You- You come up here to _think_ as well?" Her tone was softer.

He nodded and his grin grew.

"Yeah. I feel as though there are parts of my mind where certain things aren't there...Like a hole you know?" He said his left index finger scratching his temple.

Aigis nodded. She was on edge but she had felt the same about why she wanted to be close to Minato all the time and about why she always felt hostile to the pale boy. As far as she was concerned her prime objective was to defeat shadows but why had she felt differently towards them?

This distraction...Had this been a _new tactic_ of his _to defeat her?_

"Minato. He...he seems the same, huh?"

Aigis didn't like the casual tone, when he spoke Minato's name, but she tried to keep calm and continued the conversation, her curiosity wanting to know for safety related reasons.

"What do you mean?" Aigis watched as he stood by her side.

"I mean don't you wonder about your past?...Where you come from?" He held the fence with both of his hands.

"He told me once, that he doesn't really remember much aside from moving from home to home. He knew his parents were gone because of an incident but he didn't really talk about that." Ryoji said looking at her, then the ocean.

Aigis had nodded. Although she didn't like the answer, she knew what had happened to her for the last ten years.

_Locked in a container on a island in the middle of nowhere._

Ryoji stared into the skies. The clouds had barely formed but were speeding by.

She stared at him. Her thoughts silent waiting for what he was going to say.

About 2 minuets passed before he broke the silence.

"I didn't mean to pry. Sometimes instead of girls oogling me and gossiping, I just want them to...understand." He lowered his head and retreated into his scarf.

Aigis gave him a blank stare.

"I feel the same when talking to Minato." Aigis said close to a whisper.

Ryoji smiled at that and turned to stare into her crystaline eyes.

Feeling the breeze pick up, "Don't you feel cold?"

Before she could protest, he wrapped his scarf around her neck and smiled at her.

"It matches your hair color," he told her grinning.

She held the fabric and examined it. All scanners detected, it had just been a normal scarf.

"Think of it as...an apology." He thought lingering for the right words.

He walked off without either having a chance to think about what just happened.

She held the cloth with one hand and put the other hand to her chest imitating the same motion Ryoji did whenever he looked sad.

* * *

**AN: I feel that these two are more human than the cast. Thank you Rayless Night for critique, it was most helpful. :)**


End file.
